


The Chronomancer

by rae_marie



Series: Fusionverse AU [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, enjoy the fluff, fusion au, this is the shippiest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_marie/pseuds/rae_marie
Summary: Liv and her friends can't seem to escape what's hunting them....that is, until the Doctor has an idea....





	The Chronomancer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_walking_shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_walking_shadow/gifts), [ThisNothingInTheMiddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisNothingInTheMiddle/gifts).



> This fic is a gift for a_walking_shadow and ThisNothingInTheMiddle.

‘Come on - they’ll catch us if we go any slower!’ Liv shouted. The Doctor finished sonicing the lock shut and ran to catch up with Liv and Helen. There was banging and howls from behind the door, and that was all the encouragement the Doctor seemed to need to run as fast as he could. Liv suspected the door wouldn’t hold them for very long. 

She wasn’t wrong; as soon as they turned a corner, there was the sound of splintering metal behind them, and a chilling howl.

‘Quickly!’ the Doctor called. ‘Into this room!’ 

Helen was slowing up, out of breath. Liv reached for her hand and bolted for the doorway. 

As soon as they were inside, the Doctor shut the door and hurried them into a corner. They stayed absolutely quiet until the sound of hundreds of howling monsters running past had subsided, then all breathed a sigh of relief. 

‘They’ll be back,’ the Doctor said. ‘The door has some sort of distortion of temporal senses; that’s the only reason we were able to hide.’ 

‘Oh, so they’ll be waiting for us as soon as we step outside the door, then. Great.’ 

‘Not quite….’ The Doctor closed his eyes and took a deep breath. ‘I have a plan. I  _ think _ we have the means to defeat the Ravenous right here, amongst all of us.’ 

‘It’d have to be a rather powerful weapon to defeat them….’ Helen said, obviously terrified.

‘No, no,  _ no _ ….not a weapon.’ They both looked at the Doctor, who held out his hands. Liv blinked. What crazy idea did he have now?

‘What, Doctor?’ Helen asked. 

‘Have I told you all about fusion?’

They stared at him. 

‘No….not that I remember,’ Liv said. 

‘Not ringing a bell here, either. What is it?’ 

‘Well, in short, it’s an ability Time Lords have to manipulate dimensions in order to meld into one being and use the enhanced abilities that gives you.’ 

‘So in short,’ Liv said, her nerves feeling  _ very  _ frazzled, ‘you want us to all become a…. _ giant Time Lord _ , or something?’ 

‘Yes; that’s about it.’ 

She sighed. 

There was the sound of running Ravenous, and Liv went cold. 

‘All right; all right; let’s be serious. We’re not Time Lords; you really think we could do this?’ she asked. 

‘I probably could,’ Helen said, ‘with the power of the Sonomancer and all.’ 

‘ _ Exactly _ ,’ the Doctor said. ‘And besides; I’ve witnessed humans do it before. My friend Ace, for example; back when I was the “man with the umbrella,” Liv.’ 

Liv nodded tightly. ‘Fine, then. What do we do?’ 

‘Here; take my hands, and each other’s hands.’ 

Quickly, they all linked into a circle, and then the Doctor said, 

‘ _ Dance _ .’ 

Liv stared. She was about to say, ‘ _ You’re joking, aren’t you? _ ’ but before she had a chance, Helen started humming a song and pulling them all into what she could only assume was some ancient Earth dance.

They spun around in a circle, which then got tighter, and then, suddenly, they all pulled together and spun tightly, and there was a flash of blue and silver and gold light, and then….

They looked out. Then they looked down. 

_ I’m taller _ …. Liv thought, then they grinned, then laughed. 

_ I  _ am _ taller _ , they thought, and looked towards the door, which the Ravenous were now banging on. 

‘Oh, have you come back for lunch?’ they said. ‘Sorry; the buffet’s closed.’ 

The Ravenous howled and pounded at the door again. 

They could feel all the time and song and psychic power running through them…. _ chronology….the Sonomancer _ ….

The Chronomancer.  _ That’s  _ what they were.

And just as they thought that, the Ravenous burst through the door. 

At first the monsters lunged for them, then stopped and pulled back when they realised how tall they were. 

‘ _ What…. _ is _ this?! _ ’ the pack leader snarled. 

‘It’s fusion,’ the Chronomancer said. 

And with that, they extended a hand, focused, and blew the Ravenous backwards with the sheer, unfiltered psionic force that was fizzing within them. 

The Ravenous were no longer howling; they were cowering against the wall. The Chronomancer focused again, and carefully tore a rip in reality behind them. The startled Ravenous tumbled backwards into the rip, into a pocket universe manipulated just to fit them. With effort, the Chronomancer focused again, and closed the rip. 

They let out a long breath and opened their eyes, all three of them. 

‘Ah! Well!’ 

They looked around at their surroundings, taking it all in. 

‘Now that the danger’s over, I guess I can enjoy being myself for a while!’ 

They turned and poked their head out the door. ‘I wonder who brought the Ravenous here in the first place?’ They stepped out and started walking back down the hall towards the TARDIS. ‘It must’ve been someone very bold, to have the guts to make a deal with - ‘ 

They pulled up short. Before them was a grey-haired Time Lord, a lot shorter than themselves, looking up at them with wide eyes. 

‘You….you….’ he stammered. 

‘Oh! Was it you, then, Eleven? That’s pretty predictable of you if you ask me.’ 

‘You….you….’ 

The Eleven stared at them for a moment longer, then ran off screaming. 

The Chronomancer snorted a laugh and carried on back to the TARDIS. 

*****

They walked back over to the console with a sigh; they supposed they had to unfuse sooner or later, but it was so  _ fun _ , and they didn’t really want to. 

Ah, well. There was always another time. 

They spun around, and gently, out of the glow of light surrounding them, three forms emerged, and then pulled apart, and then the glow…. _ stopped _ . 

They were all laughing, and the Doctor fell back and watched Liv and Helen twirl around together, still laughing; oblivious to the rest of the world. 

‘That was…. _ amazing! _ ’ they both shouted, and danced across the room together. 

The Doctor laughed. ‘I’m glad you enjoyed yourselves, in spite of the peril.’ 

Liv and Helen laughed and danced and laughed some more, then Helen twirled Liv around and there was a sound that shook the air tangibly and then….

‘ _ Oh! _ ’ the Doctor exclaimed. Two eyes, one grey and one blue stared at him in utter shock from under a light brown fringe. 

‘I…. _ oh _ .’ They looked down at themselves, then back up at the Doctor. ‘I….didn’t think I could fuse  _ by myself _ ,’ they said. 

‘It must be the Sonomancer’s power,’ the Doctor said. 

‘Yeah.’ They looked around, then back at the Doctor. ‘You know….’ 

‘....yes….?’

‘....I think I’m gonna stay like this for a while.’ 

The Doctor nodded. ‘That seems reasonable.’ 

They nodded as well. ‘Yeah. It’s better than reasonable,’ they said. ‘It’s us together, and I don’t want it any other way.’ 


End file.
